A Wish for Love
by Uncommon Leopold
Summary: This tale of tragedy and romance is set in the serene woods of Lostlorn. Umbra finds out just how much he is willing to go through for a friend. Umbreon/Leafeon (Also fluff)
1. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Pokémon is a media franchise published and owned by the video game company Nintendo. Thank you for taking the time to browse my story, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. I thought I would try something new this time: flashbacks, if it works out I may use them more often.

* * *

><p>It was a quiet, cloudy day in Lostlorn forest, it was around dusk and many of the forest inhabitant's had retreated to their nests seeking shelter from the cold night rain that was slowly approaching. However, there was one pokémon that was still wandering around the forests, seemingly searching for something. The surrounding area around the pokémon glowed a faint yellow colour, emitted by the pulsing, yellow rings on it's body. This pokémon was know as Umbra: An Umbreon who stood 3'03" tall, he had a sleek black body with a pair of crimson fox-like eyes.<p>

Umbra was looking for someone, he had been wandering around for days in Lostlorn forest trying to find a Leafeon he had ran into earlier in the week. Ever since he had made eye contact with her that fateful day when he met her, he has had a crush on her. He began to drift off into his thoughts... It had been incredibly sunny that day, Umbra and his friend, Eve had been been having fun, playing around in all the fallen leaves and were resting until a lost looking Leafeon stumbled upon them, trying to find her way back home. Umbra had been trying to find her since, he thought it would be easy, considering that Leafeon's didn't appear in that area often. Umbra had known Eve for a few months, she was an Eevee he had come across one night. She had brown fur, big rabbit-like ears, a bushy tail with a cream coloured tip, and a furry collar that was also cream coloured. She also possessed a pair of beautiful blue eyes. Umbra had found her injured, covered in cuts and bruises at the side of the road, while he was running back to his den to escape the rains. Memories of that day suddenly resurfaced in his head...

-Flashback-

The sound of thunder echoed throughout the forest that day, Umbra had dozed off earlier and did not notice that a storm had befell Lostlorn Forest. Umbra was suddenly jolted awake by an extremely loud crash of thunder, He rubbed his eyes and felt the slightest drop of rain on his nose, "Huh? A storm?" Umbra quietly muttered to himself, "I need to get home" he thought as he began running back to his den, while he was dashing through the puddles, he thought he could hear the slightest whimpering. Umbra stopped running and listened very closely, he could hear extremely quiet whimpers nearby. Umbra turned around to see a small brown furred pokémon, lying on the ground barely conscious, Umbra stepped forward to take a closer look. On closer observation, Umbra found it was an female Eevee covered in injuries, "Is she even alive?" he asked himself, Umbra gently placed his paw on her neck to check her pulse. Umbra could feel a very faint pulse, so she was alive, however he figured if he just left her in the rain without tending to her injuries, she would surely die. Umbra didn't know what to do, the Eevee was just a child, the rain getting worse and the thunder was even louder now, the storm was growing. "I can't carry her... My den is too far... I can't leave her out here or she will die" If he did not think of anything soon, it would be too late.

Umbra glanced at his surroundings, looking for some form of shelter, he spotted a nearby cluster of trees and carried the barely alive Eevee towards it. Umbra gathered a few dry leaves and made a soft cushion. He then, gently set her down on the cushion of dry leaves, He had gave her shelter from the storm, but she still had her injury's, Umbra had an idea, but there was a risk. "I don't know if I should..." Umbra thought to himself, but there was no time to think, it was a chance he had to take in an attempt to save the Eevee's life. Embarrassingly, Umbra started to lick the Eevee's wounds secured with the thought that it would help them heal. Umbra could tell that the Eevee felt his rough tongue on it's cuts, as it was twitching slightly at every lick. Umbra wretched as he licked the blood off her body, it was disgusting, but he was determined to save her life. A few minutes passed and Umbra had tried his best at helping the wounds heal faster, he then noticed that the Eevee was shivering vigorously. Umbra was tired, and beginning to feel cold, he wanted to go home, but was still worried about the Eevee, instead he decided to curl up next to the Eevee in a desperate attempt to try to keep it warm.

A few minutes later, the Eevee slowly opened it's eyes and no longer felt the excruciating pain of her wounds, but rather the warmth of a kind-hearted pokémon. She glanced upwards and noticed that it was night-time, she was afraid of the dark, but this time, however the darkness didn't seem so scary. She saw the paw of the black furred pokémon that had helped her around her waist, desperately trying to keep her warm. At first she was scared, as he was a complete stranger to her, the paw kept her from moving, but she was warm and comfortable. She had no reason to move or feel scared for that matter, instead she just turned around to make eye contact with the stranger and mustered up her remaining strength to talk with him, "thank you" she gently whispered in his ear as she swung her right paw around him, now hugging him. Umbra looked deep into her shimmering crystal blue eyes, "...don't m-mention it..." Umbra nervously replied, surprised by the Eevee's gesture. As he started to drift off to sleep, he thought he could see a faint tint of red on the Eevee's face that her brown fur completely failed to hide. Umbra quietly chuckled to himself and fell asleep. They stayed in each others arms together all night.

-End of Flashback-

Umbra suddenly snapped to his senses when he heard a familiar voice calling his name, Umbra turned around to see the very pokémon he had just been thinking about, "Umbra!" The small Eevee shouted. "Oh... Hey Eve" Umbra muttered while tilting his head towards the forest floor, "Umbra... You have been very quiet lately, is something wrong?" Eve asked with a puzzled face, "it's nothing..." Umbra replied with a sigh. "Are you sure Umbra...? I've been worried, you just don't haven't been yourself lately" Eve said with a worried look. "Eve... I'm fine really..." Umbra stated in an annoyed tone, "Umbra... is it about that... Leafeon yo-" Eve was immediately interrupted by a furiously blushing Umbreon who now stood directly over her, "Just leave it, I'm fine! Arrgh, you're so annoying I sometimes regret ever helping you!" Umbra shouted, not realizing what he had said. Umbra could see tears forming in the incredibly frightened Eevee's eyes, Eve then ran away in fear. Suddenly Umbra had realized what he had said, "Eve wait! I didn't mean that..." but alas it was too late, she was already gone.

Umbra was deeply regretting getting angry at Eve, multiple bad thoughts and questions swarmed inside his head. Was she all right? What if she didn't come back? Umbra would never forgive himself if something had happened to her. It was now around midnight, he had lost track of time worrying about Eve. The rain was quickly approaching and Umbra was seriously considering going out and looking for her. She had only run off twenty minutes ago and he was already starting to miss her, she was his best friend, his only friend... Umbra then noticed something in the distance, "Huh...? What's that... Eve?" Umbra muttered to himself, he decided to take a closer look as it was hard to see in the dark. As he got closer he found it was the Leafeon he was looking for earlier, as he walked towards her, Umbra could see her body in more detail, she stood about 3'03" high, her body was tan coloured. Her paws were the same colour as her eyes and were tipped in brown at the end. The Leafeon noticed his presence and turned around to face him, Umbra found it hard to make eye contact as he was completely engulfed by her beauty, instead Umbra tried to look away from her, but his eyes were fixed on her body. Umbra was determined to express his feelings for her, this required courage, something he did not possess at that point. His mind was currently focused on Eve at the moment, but he tried to put it out of his mind just for a while so he could concentrate on getting to know the Leafeon. Umbra just stood there, speechless, frozen in awe at the Leafeon's elegance. The Leafeon asked, "who are you?" in a curious tone, her voice echoed throughout Umbra's thoughts. Umbra remained motionless and found that he just couldn't form the words he was looking for, the Leafeon just tilted her head in confusion at the speechless Umbreon, "umm... I'll be going now then..." the Leafeon hesitantly replied as she began walking in the direction of her home.

No sooner had the Leafeon turned around, Umbra suddenly snapped to his senses and realized he was missing his chance, "wait, don't go! I'm sorry... I just spaced out for a minute" Umbra claimed, relieved that he had been able to talk to her. "So... who are you?" the Leafeon asked, "my name?... Umbra, you?" he replied nervously. "My name is Ivy, wait haven't I seen you before? Ivy asked inquisitively, Umbra was confused, his mind was so occupied with current events, he couldn't think straight, but finally he found the answer he was looking for. "Earlier this week..." Umbra pointed out. Umbra then tried to make eye contact with Ivy, but found himself embarrassingly trying to cover up his intense blush he immediately got from staring into her deep brown eyes, unluckily for him Ivy noticed this and smiled. She pretended not to notice, as she realized he was with an Eevee the first time she had met him. "Hey umm... Weren't you with a friend the first time I saw you?" Upon hearing this, and feeling the first drop of rain on his fur, Umbra suddenly remembered the events that had took place earlier. The storm had arrived and Eve was in the depths of the forest. Umbra had to make up his mind, should he go and look for her, or should he stay with Ivy?

* * *

><p>This is the end of the first chapter. Tell me what you think. :)<p> 


	2. Storm

This is the second chapter for the fanfic, "A Wish for Love" I hope you enjoy it! If not, then... Just read.

* * *

><p>Thoughts emerged in Umbra's mind, one particular thought caught his attention, "she would do the same for you" his mind kept repeating that thought, screaming it into his conscience, after a few moments, Umbra came to a conclusion. Umbra looked in the direction of the forest and whispered, "Eve..." And with that, Umbra dashed towards the forest, "where are you going?" Ivy shouted to him. Umbra stopped, turned around and simply replied, "my friend." And with no second thought's, Umbra Turned around and began running towards the forest once more. He was determined to find Eve, Umbra held back his tears as bad thoughts plagued his mind, "what if I'm too late?" He asked himself over and over again, slowly diminishing his willpower. Umbra stopped, shook his head and told himself, "I will find her, I can't let her down." The storm was growing increasingly vicious,as the thunder echoed throughout the dark, cloudy sky.<p>

The silhouettes of the trees painted the ground an onyx-like gradient, as they seemed to shiver vigorously from the torrential downpour of rain that was crashing upon the leaves. Umbra, drenched by the rain and tired from running, slowed down to a stop to catch his breath, he had been sprinting for ten minutes straight now. *Pant* "...I w-will...find you..." Murmured Umbra as he caught his breath back. He looked up at the charcoal stained clouds, silver streaks of lightning flashed between them and came crashing down to the ground. As a lone tear ran down his black furred cheek, Umbra clenched his teeth and dashed towards the heart of the forest.

As Umbra was running, a strange warm feeling came over him, a feeling of familiarity. Umbra slowed down and glanced at his surroundings, "Trees... Flowers... Nothing strange here" Umbra thought to himself as he sighed heavily. He couldn't see why this particular part, seemed different than any other part of Lostlorn forest, but he still felt like this place meant something to him, maybe something invisible to the eye. Umbra looked around a second time and again, found nothing. Umbra wanted to search the other parts of the forest, but something was keeping him here. It was hard to think with the heavy rain crashing down upon him, he was pondering as to why he couldn't move from this place. Umbra too one last look in a desperate attempt to find some sort of clue... As his gaze fixed on a pink rose, Umbra began to feel dizzy...

-Flashback-

Umbra was sitting beside Eve on a high, grassy plateau staring out into the crimson sky, they had been together all that day. Eve had fallen asleep, she had been playing with Umbra and made herself tired, she loved sleeping under relaxing warmth of the sunset, even better when she was with her saviour. Ever since he had helped her, she had barely left his side. following him and playing with him everywhere he went, she didn't have anywhere to live at the time, so Umbra took her in. He had never asked Eve how she ended up like that, Umbra just figured that she had been abandoned by her family and avoided bringing the topic up, in case it brought up bad memories, however that didn't explain why she was in such a bad state, her parents couldn't have done this to her... Could they? Some day, he would ask her, but for now he just let it be. The sun was setting, it was such a beautiful sight, and he was so grateful he could share it with Eve.

Umbra saw that Eve was asleep next to him, "Eve... Wake up... you're going to miss it." Umbra whispered, Eve didn't respond, Umbra chuckled to himself and with a quick nudge of his paw, aroused her from her slumber, as she slowly awoke, she glanced at Umbra, smiled and looked up at the setting sun as they shared the beautiful moment together. The sunset warmth was making Eve sleepy again and before she knew it, she had fallen into a another deep sleep. Umbra glanced down at Eve. As a warm feeling came over him, he smiled and looked up into the sky once more, he noticed something glittering in the distance, it was a shooting star. Umbra saw the streaking ball of light gracefully gliding across the sky, and with that, Umbra slowly closed his eyes... and wished...

-End of Flashback-

As the memories of his friend were crushing his conscience, he finally realised when he had been here before. This was the place where he had found her... Eve, unconscious. Umbra's breathing became heavy as he stepped closer to the pink rose, he lied next to it and closed his eyes for a moment, Umbra's eyes widened as he then remembered his wish...

Umbra couldn't take it any longer and broke down into tears, just wishing he had never drove Eve away, but he knew that wishing would not get her back, nothing would. Knowing it was his fault was tearing him apart from the inside. He never knew how much she had meant to him... Until now... now that she was not with him. Umbra has searched almost everywhere, including areas around the forest. No matter how hard he searched, Umbra came to no result. He looked up at the pink rose, it was majestically swaying in the stormy winds, untouched by the rain... Umbra sighed heavily, and with tears pouring down his face, he slowly lowered his head towards the floor and closed his eyes.

The storm roared with anger as if Arceus himself was administering his judgement on the earth. Lightning crashed down, striking Umbra directly, the electrical power threw Umbra into a nearby tree. As he lay there, in a tremendous amount of pain he thought to himself, "I've failed you Eve... I wanted to protect you... I'm sorry I can't..." Ongoing amounts of Umbra's tears and ran down his fur and fell onto the cold, forest floor. Umbra then thought he could hear the faintest voice amongst the crashing of the storm, "...Umbra..." Umbra thought his mind was playing tricks on him, he listened again, it was hard to hear due to the mighty sound of the thunder, "...Don't give up..." Umbra shouted to the heavens, "Why... why do... you torture me...? Just leave... me alone... I am... broken..."

"...Everything will be fine Umbra..."It was difficult to tell, but there was something there, a voice that whispered his name. Umbra was hurt and could not even muster enough strength to reply to it's call, but suddenly, light enveloped Umbra as his injury's miraculously healed. Umbra couldn't believe what had just happened to him, but it was all made clear as he looked up and gazed into the dark, iridescent eyes of the legendary pokémon: Jirachi.

"Umbra... Sadly your Eevee friend is no more..." Jirachi revealed, "...What...? ...No..." Umbra replied with a indescribably sad tone. He could not believe what he was hearing.

* * *

><p>I love cliff-hangers, don't you? On the the final chapter! If you're feeling extra brave today, leave a review! Tell me what you think so far. (~_^)<p> 


	3. Truth

This is the last chapter to this FanFic... Quite a lot of speech in this one.

* * *

><p>"Umbra, I've been watching you as you have searched for your friend" Jirachi exclaimed, "You have been through so much." Umbra wasn't listening, he was still in shock from the news. He did not want to believe it, but he also couldn't believe that Jirachi would lie to him. Umbra dropped to the floor as his eyes began to swell with tears, "Jirachi... Why, why did you tell me this...?" Umbra whispered, the very knowledge of driving away his friend permanently, crushed his conscience entirely. "I'm sorry, but this search will only lead to death." Warned Jirachi, "Umbra, go back, the storm is viscous and will not forgive foolishness". "No... Jirachi please... Can't you do anything?" Umbra pleaded as he looked up and stared into Jirachi's eyes. "Umbra, I understand the suffering you have been through, but it is about to come to an end very soon, for now just go home." Jirachi assured as she began to glow brightly, Umbra felt strange and before he knew it, was engulfed by the bright light.<p>

"...Everything will be fine... I promise..."

The light began to fade, and Umbra realized he had been transported back to his den. He could hear the rhythmic sound of the raindrops as they fell onto the roof, the storm was beginning to subside, also Umbra felt that a great weight had been lifted off his conscience, Umbra thought deeply about what had just happened, "Could I have imagined all of this, it seemed so irrational..." His thoughts were soon erased as he glanced over at Eve's bed, she wasn't there. Umbra sighed as he realized it was not his imagination, "I really... Did drive her away..." he thought as he slowly walked towards her bed. Umbra yawned, the sound of the rain was making him drowsy and he had been up nearly all night now, he was exhausted, and didn't even possess the energy to walk over to his own bed. Umbra curled up and slowly began to fall asleep.

Umbra awoke to the sound of Tranquil's singing gracefully in the breeze, he slowly opened his eyes to see the sun shining brightly outside his den. He could still smell the fragrance of the rain around his den, Umbra rose from his bed and stretched. "Finally, I thought you would never wake up." stated a familiar voice. Umbra was surprised and turned around to see a silhouette in a dark corner of his den. "Eve...?" Umbra asked, hoping to see his little friend again. The voice simply replied, "No" as the silhouette stepped out of the shadows, Umbra recognised that it was Ivy: the Leafeon from earlier, "What are you doing here?" Umbra asked, surprised to see her here. "It doesn't matter" Ivy replied, "but from judging your face, you haven't..."

"I don't... want to talk about it" Umbra sadly murmured, as he slowly began to lie in Eve's bed again. "Umbra, plea-" Ivy was cut off by a increasingly frustrated Umbreon who was now looking directly into her eyes. "Just leave me alone!" Umbra roared, Ivy could see the sadness in his eyes and caught the slightest glimpse of a tear before Umbra quickly wiped it away with his paw. "I-I'm sorry..." Ivy said under her breath, and with that, began to slowly walk to the exit of the den. As Ivy got to the mouth of the den. Umbra thought deeply, and could remember the last time he had shouted at someone like that.

"Just leave it, I'm fine!"

"I sometimes regret ever helping you!"

"Eve wait! I didn't mean that..."

It was too late, she was already gone...

Gone...

That word echoed around Umbra's mind every second, he didn't want to repeat the same mistake, "Wait! I'm sorry, just don't... go..." Umbra pleaded, he noticed Ivy's ears perk up upon hearing this, it reminded him of how Eve's ears would perk up at the slightest sound, Umbra shed a single tear and smiled, Ivy could see that he was suffering over Eve's loss and slowly walked towards him. "Umbra, have you ever thought how much she means to you? Ivy asked smirking slightly. "I-I never really thought about it until she was..." "Gone" Ivy said, finishing his sentence as she continued walking towards Umbra, "And what were those thoughts...?" Ivy curiously asked. Umbra looked deep into her serene crystal eyes and felt calmer... "I don't know... I think... I... Love her..." Umbra murmured, Ivy immediately turned around and smiled, quietly chuckling to herself.

Umbra could hear her quiet laughter, "Did I say something funny?" Umbra asked, confused by her actions. Upon hearing this, Ivy stopped laughing and turned around towards Umbra, she had a slight blush on her face, "No... it's just..." Ivy replied, as she trailed off staring into Umbra's eyes. Umbra stared at her blankly, "And why are you blushing?" Umbra added. Ivy got closer to Umbra and smiled, "Ivy... What are you doing...-" Umbra was cut off as the Leafeon placed her lips over his. Umbra quickly pushed her away from him, "What's wrong with you?" Umbra shouted. Tears began to swell up in Ivy's eyes, "I'm sorry... Umbra, I thought... you had a crush on me..." Ivy admitted. "I used to, but I found out that..." Umbra suddenly realized something up with Ivy. "Wait... How did you know?"

"I-I... Err... Umbra... I need to tell you something... Just promise me something..." Ivy said, wiping the tears away from her eyes, "Don't be mad at me... please?" Umbra was utterly confused, he had no idea what was happening, "Okay...?" Umbra answered nervously. "...I'm... not who you think I am..." Ivy admitted as she slowly turned her head towards the floor. Umbra was a little confused, he didn't really know how to react to that, "Umbra, its me... Eve...". Umbra couldn't believe it, Eve was, without a doubt an Eevee unless... "Is this some kind of joke?" Umbra asked, unsure on whether he should believe her or not. "Umbra... I knew you had a crush on Ivy... And when you shouted at me... I thought that you didn't like me any more..." Eve admitted, as she gazed into Umbra's fiery crimson eyes, Umbra was starting to believe her story, but that didn't explain why she wanted to become a Leafeon. "But Eve I...-" "Please let me finish... I met Jirachi in the forest, and she granted me one wish..." Eve explained, as she began walking towards Umbra again... "And that wish... Umbra, was to evolve so we could be together. I'm sorry I tried to deceive you..."

"Eve, this is my fault, I never meant to drive you away... I had no idea you... Felt that way" Umbra reassured, as he comforted her with his paw. Eve smiled and she shed a single tear, "Eve, that kiss earlier... Does that mean...?" Umbra asked, embarrassed by his words, Eve pushed Umbra onto his bed and nuzzled his face, and simply replied, "Yes" before pressing her lips against his for a second time, however, Umbra didn't push her away, but only held her tight as if to say, 'Don't ever leave me' they broke their kiss and stared deep into each others eyes, they blushed and embraced each other. Outside, a glistening light shone in the sky and whispered.

"Your wishes have come true."

* * *

><p>Well, there you go. Don't forget to leave a review if you think it was even remotely good. I'm glad it turned out well in the end! Although I'm the one who decides what happens.<p> 


End file.
